


Life as a commander

by NavySEAL0211



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Military, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 02:19:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17357075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavySEAL0211/pseuds/NavySEAL0211
Summary: In the war against terrorism, a group of four top ranking individuals come together as the terrorist groups are forming alliances





	Life as a commander

“Cease Fire,” I called, “The white is blazen.”

“Where” asked Davis. “Is it that white pair of britches?”

The man next to Johnson grinned and nodded happily. Ford ignored him. He said, “We shall cease fire. If they wanted to succumb, they would stop pushing.”

“Very deep,” said Haddock, “you should send that in to the Reader's Digest. They've got a page for people like you.”

“Keep your eyes on ‘em.”

“Something funny 'bout that country,” Davis said, mostly to himself.

“Funny how?”

“Acts weak, sounds weak, but they don't look weak. Good formation, fast men and strong as a bull.”

“They’re not strong, they can hardly push without losing hundreds.”

“That's what I mean. Can't push, but I seen ‘em pick up the gun with one hand.

“You didn't.”

“But I did.”

“Let’s go home we’ve lost enough already”

 

Two Days ago.

It was March seventh, two thousand thirty, 1530. We were on Barksdale AFB. I’d only been on an Air Force Base when I was young. I’m usually on boats. My Name is Admiral Higgins and this the story of how I died. Don’t worry, this won’t be about me, but about our on move causing a butterfly effect of more than just something small, but larger than you or me.

I was called in by General Davis, a friend I’d known way back when. 

“You made it,” he exclaimed.

“Of course. What did you need again,” I asked.

He motioned for me to walk with him into a control room. In front of us appeared a large satellite live feed of the battle that we commanded two weeks ago. If it weren’t for the special forces movements that battle we would have lost. There was an upcoming battle that we would ensure victory with. We must combine the top commanders of every branch, so the president has appointed someone to update our ranks to an emergency position. I will be made into a Fleet Admiral. Other branches are different. 

“We have to figure what was wrong with this strategy.” he said.

“Ya think? We lost hundreds of men to these terrorists. They are starting to connect the dots and stop quarreling so they begin to group up with other terrorists associations. This is what we didn’t see coming. Who would have thought that Al Qaeda would be working alongside Isis.” I explained.

“That was unforeseeable. We need to make multiple plans for their different strategies.” he suggested.

“That may be, but remember wee only thirty, we used to be special forces too and we’re not too old to get in there.”

General Haddick, of the Army, walked into the room. He seemed a little confused. He was followed by General Johnson, of the Marines. Both were talking about the major losses unit wise in the battle. 

“What are you two pow wowing about in here?” Johnson jokingly asked.

“What on Earth we’re going to do. I mean how do we adjust to something that keeps evolving?” Davis asked. 

“Hold up! I got an idea. What if we just slow it down? I mean like how bacterial infections evolve, we can slow it down like medicine.” I explained.

Johnson responded with “That actually might work. I mean when the we just slow them down that buys us time to figure something more permanent out. In the past we’ve assassinated the leader but now when we cut one head off two more grow back. They are a hydra.”

“That mythology ever say how to kill it?” Haddick asked.

“Yeah but that won’t work with this”

“Why?”

“Because we’d have to seal the wound.”

I interjected in with “We may not be trying to kill a mythological monster, but we are fighting a beast with a quick evolution.”

Davis asked “Why can’t we just send in a spy to figure some of this crap out?”

“We could, but that spy would have to be crafty because these groups aren’t exactly recruiting anymore. They will take someone who knows about us though.” Captain Rodgers of the Air Force called out from the back.

“I have a few SEALs who are trained for these types of things.” I said.

“Call ‘em in” Haddick told me.

I left the room to make the call. The phone rang twice and I got an answer. 

“SEALs Command Center, how may I help you?”

“Hello this is Fleet Admiral Higgins speaking, transfer me to the Team 8 area if you will.”

“Yes Sir!”

The phone rang three times and I got an answer.

“Captain Singer of Team Eight speaking, how may I help you?”

“Yes I need you and your team to get to Barksdale Air Force Base ASAP. Your team will have a mission.”

“Yes sir. What day to be there by?”

“Tomorrow.”

I hung up and walked back into the room. I had a confident look. After playing catch up we went to TLF or in Davis’ case: home. I ate dinner and went to sleep as routine.

When I woke up, I heard a knocking on my door. No more than a knocking a banging. I heard gunshots. There were screams. We were under attack. I grabbed my M4 with a few clips, threw on my bullet proof vest, and went out. I saw everyone scattering around into no formation whatsoever. There were spouses fighting for their children’s lives. We had our SEAL team arriving fully geared up. Davis was at my door screaming at me to get in my room. He entered with me. He told me he sent a warning to the seals. I got geared up and ready. We exited the room with M4s and M40s ready. We made it on top of the Global Strike and started taking shots. We worked in unison as if we had always worked together. 

I yelled to him “We need to meet up with the other branch heads! We’ll regroup from there. I’ll get my SEALs to call in backup.”

Almost as if on queue a Naval Humvee pulled in and Team 6 exited. They started defending the base and trying to bring it back into our control. I made a few calls and they were all headed to Global strike. I had two teams of seals. We had a team of Green Berets, Paratroopers, and a Raider Regiment. They were all waiting for us commanders to asses the situation and figure out what to do. We were surrounded within our own command center. The communications was jammed, I tried calling for more reinforcements, and there was no toilet paper. We were low on supplies, ammunition, and equipment. We took team six up to the roof and they looked around after a few minutes shots stared whizzing by. We made it back to our command room. We had the leftover Airmen build a second communications satellite that would override the jammers. After two hours there was banging on the door. It was Saddam Hussein II. I recognized that voice anywhere.

“We killed you. No your dead.” I was confused as to why he was still here.

He said that it was a recording from before he was killed. They had been planning on the attack on Barksdale for years. It had just been put into action. The recording cut out then a man stepped out.

I am Adolf Hussein, son of the great Saddam Hussein. I put this plan into action. I fired a shot out the door into his head, walked back to the command room.

“Nope” I exclaimed. “Just no.”

Davis asked me “What happened down there I heard a shot. Are you okay? We can’t risk losing another person.” 

“There was a Hussein child and I put one in his head.”

“What?! That could have some really bad consequences.” 

“Yeah I know. It was out of anger because he killed my father. So it was an eye for an eye.”

“Okay.” he looked down in disappointment, bringing his hand to cover his mouth in awe. “We had already pissed them off so we just made it worse. We put the damned thing on steroids.”

“We need to make the call for the bombing run.” I said softly in fear. 

We talked it over determining where to tell the bombers to aim. We then told the men to make calls to their spouses to tell them what’s going to happen. After that we waited. It was hours. We would go out and take shots at them. Before the bombing run, we saw a helicopter come in. I saw the chopper and instantly recognized it as Marine 1. Marine 1 was the presidents chopper and went to land over on the flight line followed by a C-130 full of men to act as a distraction for us to escape. Then we saw something. It was white. 

And that leads me up to now. We are determining whether or not to call a full cease fire. Don’t hesitate, think before you do and make sure to relax. The only reason to tense up is if your tied up.


End file.
